


Monster

by thefuckistevvs



Series: The Junker's Guide to the Outback [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A LOT of violence, Blood, Broken Bones, Guns, Gunshots, M/M, Ripping flesh, mentioned child death, uuuh idk it just has a lot of gore and violence if you aren't into that then skip it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Junkrat is a Monster.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Junkrat has been called many things. Savage. Vermin. Maniac. Psychopath. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hey. This is kind of... idk stress relief. Today kind of super seriously sucks for like 1000 reasons and, i mean, When in doubt, just do something really violent, I guess. Aha. Sharing cus maybe i thought you guys would like it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it.

Junkrat has been called many things. Savage. Vermin. Maniac. Psychopath. 

He could deal with that. He had gotten used to being insulted his entire life. He quickly learned to let the insults and slurs dig under his skin, and kept there. Gave him edge. Gave him a reason. Gave him more fuel to maul them.

Junkrat had gotten used to it. He could take it. He liked to think he could take everything that was dished out to him. He was a Junker, for fuck sake. He was built from misery.

“You are so expendable, you do know that, right?”

He could take it.

 

Suits. They were all the same. No matter how big or different they were, how distinct they acted from each other- they were all the same. Bred out of luxury and fed with a silver spoon, they would never know how it was to be like Junkrat. Like Jamison. Scoffed at the idea that he was even a person. 

This one stood in front of him, proud and thinking he had it all in his hands. Just because Junkrat had his wrist and ankle handcuffed against the wall, his prosthetics torn off. Just because Roadhog was tied with chains, beaten and drugged so he wouldn’t stand up (He tried to protect Junkrat, but it was a trap. Fool).  
Just because there were so many guarded men around him. He thought he had the world at his grasp.

“You truly don’t understand, do you?” He said. Slick hair, polished nails and expensive suit. The suit didn’t even fit right. “You are nothing, you and your fat friend. You are just but flies to us.”

Junkrat showed his teeths like an animal. Vermin. 

“You are nothing but a cog of the machine. What do you even think you are doing? Does this have a purpose to you? Do destroying my company just for the fuck of it- Do you think its funny? Were you two just bored and decided to set something on fire?”

“Ya know real well what ye did.” Junkrat snarled. His voice dripped venom, in a way it rarely did. In a way that it was reserved only for suits. “Ya ‘relief’ ye sent to ‘Straya. To kids. Poison. Killed ‘em all.”

“Ah.” He adjusted his tie. “It was a little miscalculation. Few losses-”

“They all died!” Junkrat tried his hardest to get out of his binds, but couldn’t he was tied nice and tight. “Ye fuckin’ help ended up killin’ em all! Ya killed ‘em all! They were just kids!”

“Aren’t you feisty?” He laughed. It made Junkrat’s blood boil. “I can’t have you telling everybody what happened there. It was just but an accident. Why do you care, I thought Junkers were heartless? Why would someone like _you_ care about a bunch of brats?”

Junkrat did nothing. He stared, amber eyes full of hate. 

“You don’t understand, do you? You won’t get out of here alive. You won’t survive this encounter. This will be the last day of your life. Do I make myself clear?”

Junkrat started laughing, his frame shaking and making the guards uncomfortable. 

“Ya suits really are all tha’ same, are ye?” He licked his dry lips. “Ya think ye are just so important, eh? Ya believe there are different rules just cus ye’re rich? I ain’t give a shit about how much money ye got.” 

“Oh, is that so? If you so do not care about money at all, how is it that you steal it all the time?”

Junkrat leaned as far as he could, keeping eye contact with the suit. His smile was wide, like a jackal. 

“To burn it all.”

“Lunatic.” The Suit did a motion with his hand. “Kill them.”

Junkrat closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could hear their footsteps approaching it. He bit his lip until it bled as he pulled his hand away from the wall.  
His wrist cracked, and he felt it too. But he bit hard into his lip until it was raw and his arm was free. It happened in seconds, and he grabbed the nearest guard with his now free broken wrist. It hurt like hell, but he had gotten used to it. He grabbed him by the neck and dug his fingernails deep into his jugular.

The guard screamed as much as he could until Junkrat ripped his skin apart with his fingers, inserting them into the neck and pulling at the muscle as much as he could do. Blood sprayed on him and on the others. The other guards were already pulling their guns but Junkrat merely dragged the dead guard body to use as a human shield. 

Junkrat dug on the body’s belt to get the gun, but instead of pointing it at his attackers he shot at the handcuff on his ankle. It shattered, letting him free. He still didn’t have his prosthetics, however. With all the strength he could muster he threw the dead guard body over the remaining ones. During the shock Junkrat lunged forward.

Junkrat wasted no time before he used the gun and shot at the man’s face. Bits of skull and blood splattered over him and the others, as he kept shooting at the other guard faces. It was hard to aim and he wasn’t particularly good at it, shooting sometimes at their mouths and leaving them alive- they would die later in a agonizing way, so he didn’t care. 

When he ran out of bullets he threw his gun, clawing his way into another guard. He clamped his teeth over the man’s Jugular, feeling the tight skin on his jaw. He bit as hard as he could muster and pulled away, ripping off the man’s neck in the process. More blood sprayed on him as he let the piece of meat fall to the ground. About three guards remained, all staring horrified at Junkrat.

Even though he didn’t have his leg or other arm, Junkrat once again launched himself towards the group, his teeth tearing apart the nose of one of them as he shoved his whole arm on the other’s mouth. He grabbed his tongue and pulled it off, ripping it one tug as he tore apart the other’s man’s nose. The man without nose fell to the ground, a huge hole on the middle of his face. Junkrat shoved the tongue he had down his owner’s throat to choke it with him. 

One left. He was in shock. Junkrat grabbed him from the head and twisted his neck, killing him instantly.

No guards left.

But there was the Suit.

The man was desperately trying to open the door, but it wouldn’t budge. He remembered the man locked it when he entered the room at first, and is far too desperate to open it again.

Idiot.

Junkrat hopped over, skin burning and blood flowing. Adrenaline was running through his veins, and he was soon in front of the man.  
He grabbed him by the neck and pushed him into the floor. He smeared his nice suit with the blood of his guards.

“P-please-”

“Ya think ye are so special, eh?” Junkrat stared down. He attempted to lean, but without his right leg he ended up sitting on top of the man’s stomach, pinning him. “Ya think ye don’t follow tha’ rules just cus ye got money? That ye can get away with anythin’ because of ya class?”

Junkrat grabbed the man’s right hand, and twisted it until it cracked and popped. The man screamed in horror and pain as Junkrat pulled his fingers apart, one by one. Once finished, he grabbed his other hand and started doing the same.

“Let me tell ya somethin’, mate. No matter how much money ye got, no matter who yer dad is, or who ye slept with-” He put the fingers on his mouth, tearing them apart and ripping them off the Suit’s hands, spitting them at his side. The Suit twisted and hollered, kicking from under him. “We are all made of flesh, ya see. No matter how much ye try tha’ pay for it, we are all gonna’ die.”

His ragged nails pressed unto the Suit’s cheeks until it started to bled.

“Ye are just a meatbag, like tha’ rest of us. Tha difference is, I accept it. Unlike ye. And you know? Maybe ye are right. Maybe we really can’t make a difference, by just killin ye. But that’s the beauty about it! I can just kill you all. Ye may be a machine, but you know what?” He leaned in extra close to the suit, smiling wide. “Machines can be broken so easily.”

“M-M-” The suit struggled to speak, bleeding from his face. “Monster-”

“Ain’t that right.”

 

\---

 

When Roadhog woke he felt like a truck ran him over. Maybe it did. He couldn’t remember much of what had happened.  
He groaned as he stood up, rubbing his scalp. Junkrat was beside him, sitting while he put his prosthetics back in place. The young man was covered in a lot of blood, but by Junkrat’s attitude it seemed it wasn’t his. 

“Oh hey, ye awake!” He cheerfully said as he finished setting up his peg leg in place. Roadhog looked around the room.

Bodies were sprawled everywhere, blood pooling on the floor. The suit was next to the door, dislocated limbs and face full of cuts. By further inspection it seemed his throat had been clawed to death, the jugular being ripped open. He stared down at Junkrat, who just smiled and laughed.

“Sorry mate- ya know how I can get when I get angry,” He chuckled, passing his bloodied hand on his hair. It slicked it back with blood. “I had tha’. After what He did.”

Roadhog rumbled in understanding. 

Honestly?

He would have done the same.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
>  Hit me up if you want to talk about anything!


End file.
